Hide and Seek
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: When Grissom sent Sara on a assignment on her own he would never believe that she would be hiding for her life in the house with a small child while a crazy wide eyed man hunted them down to finish what he started.
1. Chapter 1

You may think that I don't have a life but I do, just i'm not working at the minute so i'm free to write stories till my hearts content. Well obviously it isn't so one with the borninh bits.

Disclaimer - I do not own CSI, but I do own this story so please enjoy.

>> >>

Intro - When Grissom sent Sara on a assignment on her own he would never believe that she would be hiding for her life in the house with a small child while a crazy wide eyed man hunted them down to finish what he started, this wasn't the simple B and E he and Sara were hoping for. Oh no it turned out to be something quite different indeed.

>> >>

Grissom was walking through the lab whistling to himself, yes whistling he was incredibly happy and he had a right to be is love of his life Sara Sidle was his girlfriend and he couldn't be happier. Grissom approached the breakroom to find Catherine shouting down her phone, probably at Lindsay and the rest of the guys just sitting looking into oblivion.

"Guys are you ok" asked Grissom "what's wrong with Catherine and another thing shouldn't Sara be back from her B and E"

"Obliviously you haven't heard" replied Nick "Sara is missing"

"Missing" shouted Grissom "from a simple B and E"

"It wasn't simple Gil" sighed Catherine "look pull up a chair and I'll tell you"

"Anyone for coffee" asked Greg "no one ok then"

Catherine gave Greg a death glare and softened her expression when she turned back around to Grissom

"Ok heres what's happened" sighed Catherine "Sara's simple B and E turned out to be a double homicide and according to Brass the guy returned to the scene took out the guarding officer and is now in the house with Sara"

"So why are we all sitting here" snarled Grissom "why aren't we out there helping"

"I was getting to that Gil, will you let me finish" snapped Catherine "also their is a 3 yr old girl in the house and Sara and the girl, who Brass said was called Emily are hiding somewhere in the house"

"I repeat my last statement" snarled Grissom "why are we all sat here letting our asses swell when Sara and Emily are in trouble"

Grissom stood up and darted out of the room, Greg looked at Nick and said

"I told you he wouldn't take it well" remarked Greg

"Gee you think" replied Nick sarcastically "where is Griss going"

"Going to save the love of his life" replied Catherine "you heard the boss, lets not let our asses swell"

Catherine stood up and followed Grissom down the hall, eventually Nick, Greg and Warrick followed and they all went in Grissom Denali to Sara's crime scene.

OK first chapter done and posted so could you be so kind and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I apologise for the spelling mistakes they are all mine beacause I haven't got a Beta.

>> >>

When Sara heard the gun fire and the slurred groan of the officer her first initial reaction was to run down the stairs and confront the mad man, it was only when she heard the sobbing of a child that she crawled along the passageway and into the childs bedroom.

"Sssh don't be frightened" whispered Sara "my name is Sara, what's yours"

All the girl could do was point at her bedroom door sign and then look at Sara.

"Emily, is Emily your name" asked Sara "your ok with me I won't hurt you, I promise"

Emily looked at Sara and crawled over to her, Sara sat with Emily in her lap stroking her long brown curls, Sara could hear the mad man grunt and start walking up the stairs, Emily started to sob into Sara's vest and shaking.

"Sssh Emily" soothed Sara "do you know where we can hide"

"Yes" was Emily's reply "secret hideout in closet"

Emily pointed towards her bedroom closet Sara closed the bedroom door as quietly as possible and then both Sara and Emily crawled into the closet, Sara looked around to find no hideout until Emily tugged on her pant leg and pointed up to the ceiling. It was then that Sara noticed the small opening and slid the ceiling tile across.

"Liam made it for me" sniffed Emily "Liam my brother"

"Ok, can you get up there yourself" asked Sara

"Yes Sara" replied Emily "he's still coming"

"Yes honey" replied Sara "go on up you get I wont be far behind you"

Emily climbed upon a stack of boxes and jumped into the hole and out of Sara's sight, Sara looked around the closet and out to the bedroom door and could sense that the mad man wasn't far away, Sara carefully climbed the same boxes that Emily used previously and got up and into the hole Sara replaced the ceiling tile and crawled over to where Emily sat crying.

"Ssh, it's ok Emily" soothed Sara "my friends will help us"

"Me scared" sobbed Emily "he killed mommy and Liam and he wants me too"

"It wont come anywhere here you" said Sara stroking Emily's hair "I'm here I'll protect you"

"Thank you" yawned Emily "me tired, sleep now"

Emily cuddled into Sara's chest, Sara stroked Emily's hair until her own tiredness took over, Sara wasn't asleep long when she could hear shouting from below them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter is so tiny, but hopefully you will enjoy anyway.

>> >

Sara sat in silence staring at the ceiling tile that herself and Emily were hiding above. Sara looked down to find Emily sucking her thumb and holding onto Sara's vest. Sara then turned her attention to the voice from below them.

Come out come out where ever you are" shouted the voice "come on I just want to play"

"Sara" mumbled Emily "he..he found us"

"No, not yet" replied Sara "and he wont either"

"Me scared" sobbed Emily "me don't want to die"

"You wont die" replied Sara "I promise"

Sara brought Emily into a hug and then saw a window out of the corner of her eye.

"Emily where does that window lead to" asked Sara

"I think the roof" replied Emily "never saw that before"

"OK I'm going to check it out and I'll be back for you" said Sara

"Ok be careful" replied Emily

"I will don't you.." said Sara who then disappeared

Emily crawled carefully across the room and found that the extra weight had caused Sara to fall through and land in a heap on the floor of her brothers room. Emily called out to Sara but Sara didn't answer. Then the door to her brothers room opened and the mad man came in and stood over Sara's body.

"Umm Hide and Seek I see" grinned the mad man "you lose, now to find the little brat Emily"

Emily gulped and slowly looked over the edge, it was then that she recognized who the mad man was. It was her daddy, Ryan Grant. Ryan looked up at the hole in the ceiling and then kicked Sara in the ribs.

"That's for damaging my ceiling bitch" snarled Ryan "oh Emily come out, come out where ever you are"

Ok so I would like your honest opinions, what do you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom was stood outside of his Denali shouting down his phone, while everyone else sat in the car silently praying for Sara's safe return.

"Catherine when did you start biting your nails" asked Greg

"Since now" replied Catherine "I hope Sara and Emily are ok"

"Yeah me too" said Nick "can't be dealing with a depressed boss"

"I can hear you talking" snarled Grissom "no Jim I will not calm down"

"Wouldn't like to be Jim right now" remarked Warrick

"Yeah man" agreed Greg "one pissed off boss, no thank you"

"You lot best stop talking about me as if I'm not here" snarled Grissom "Jim if you tell me one more time to stay calm, I'll shove your phone up your ass"

"Woah Griss" exclaimed Greg "calm down"

"Greg do you really want you ass to premantly ring" whispered Catherine

Greg shook his head and smiled at Grissom.

"Is that a no Greg" asked Grissom

"Yes boss" said Greg

"Good" said Grissom "Jim..Jim hello, he hung up"

"Well wouldn't you when he got threatened" remarked Nick "uhh sorry boss"

Nick sunk into his seat when Grissom gave him a death glare and the rest of the team coughed to cover up their laughing.

>> >>

Meanwhile at the house Ryan was still in search of Emily, Emily stayed where she was just beside the hole what Sara fell through and let silent tears fall from her face. Not being able to take anymore Emily crawled over to the side peeked over the edge and dropped onto the floor beside Sara.

"Sara wake up" sobbed Emily "please"

"Uh Emily is that you" asked Sara the pain clear in her voice

"Yes Sara I'm helping you" replied Emily "can you get up"

"Yes" winced Sara "I'm good come on Emily we need to get out of here"

Emily and Sara walked slowly out of the bedroom and headed towards the stairs, suddenly Ryan came out of nowhere and grabbed Sara's hair.

"Emily run" screamed Sara "run I'll be ok I promise"

"Yeah run my little brat of a child" snarled Ryan "I'll give you a head start"

"Leave Emily alone" snarled Sara

"Well..well Miss Sidle" grinned Ryan "I'm going to have fun with you"

Sara's eyes went wide for a moment when Ryan's tongue licked her neck, Sara then kicked Ryan and started to run towards the stairs and Emily. Ryan grabbed hold of Sara's leg and pushed her down the stairs. Ryan calmly got up walked down the stairs and once again looked down at Sara.

"You think you are smart" growled Ryan "but think again who has a gun"

Sara watched again as Ryan went off in search of Emily and Sara tried not to slip into unconsciousness, Emily's life depended on her. Sara made a promise and no matter how badly bruised or concussed she was, Sara was going to help Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara stood up trying not to cry out in pain, or fall back down to the floor. Sara felt around her belt and found that her gun and phone were still in place, she also had matches in her pocket although she had not had a cigarette for 3 years.

"Right you asshole" winced Sara "no one calls Sara Sidle a bitch and gets away with it"

Sara pulled her gun out it's holder and slowly walked in the direction that Ryan went, Sara could hear movement from behind her and looked around to come face to face with Ryan who knocked Sara to the floor and started to strangle her.

"Die bitch, die" snarled Ryan "why wont you die"

Emily came out of hiding and screamed

"Daddy, no" screamed Emily "leave Sara"

"Well, well Emily" sneered Ryan "come here and get your punishment"

"No daddy" replied Emily "you hurt mommy and Liam, but not me"

"You really think that Sidle here will help you" snarled Ryan

Just then all the lights went out and Ryan went to grab Emily, but instead grabbed the arm of the sofa, Ryan growled in frustration and found a flashlight, as soon as he turned the light on he came face to face with Sara Sidle's gun.

"Don't move wise ass" snarled Sara "Emily go hide and don't come out till I tell you"

"Ok Sara" sobbed Emily "be safe"

Ryan and Sara watched as Emily went out of view, Ryan grinned an evil grin at Sara and ran towards her, Sara pulled the trigger of her gun and Ryan fell down a few feet away from her, gasping for breath Ryan lay on the floor clutching his chest.

"You bitch" gasped Ryan "you..you"

Ryan took one look at Sara and then died, Sara could hear wailing coming from the doorway. Sara turned around to find Emily crying and staring at Ryan's lifeless body.

"Emily you ok" asked Sara "I'm coming too you, we will get out of here now"

"Sara" wailed Emily "you saved me"

"Of course Emily" smiled Sara "I don't break my promises"

Sara gave Emily her hand and they walked to the door and opened it. Sara and Emily walked the short distance to the sidewalk and that was when Sara couldn't move anymore.

"Emily go find my friends" groaned Sara "please, I don't feel to great"

"Don't die Sara please" sobbed Emily "help"

Emily kept on screaming for help hoping that someone friendly would find them and help Sara, who had now fell into complete unconsciousness.

Ok please review, thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily had been screaming for help for 5 minutes and no one came to help, it was then that Emily noticed Sara's phone on her hip and removed it and opened it up. Emily looked down at the phone and went into contacts and found that Gil Grissom was the first on the list, because Emily's brother Liam had showed Emily how to use a phone, Emily pressed the call button and waiting for Gil Grissom to answer,

"Grissom" answered Grissom "hello is that you Jim"

"No my name is Emily" replied Emily "come to the house Sara hurt"

"Are you ok Emily" asked Grissom getting into the drivers seat "Don't worry Emily friendly faces are on their way"

"Ok" said Emily trying not to cry down the phone "me wait"

Grissom hung up the phone and sped down the street to Sara and Emily, when Grissom pulled up he instantly ran over to Sara and started to silently sob into her hair.

"Are you Gil" asked Emily "if you are, hi"

"Hi Emily" said Grissom "you did well, how old are you"

"Umm 3, almost 4" replied Emily "you brought friends"

"Yes I did" replied Grissom "could you do me a big favour Emily and ask one of them to phone for a paramedic"

"Ok" replied Emily "Gil says can you phone for a para..para someone to help"

"Of course sweetie" replied Catherine smiling "would you like to sit in Gil's car"

Emily nods her head and happily gets into Grissom's car and turns around to find Greg, Nick and Warrick in the back.

"Looks full back there" remarked Emily "you tall"

Warrick looked at Emily and smiled, Catherine got off the phone and put her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Ok paramedics are on their way" said Catherine "Emily are you hurt anywhere"

"No" replied Emily "well I don't think I am"

"Ok, where does it hurt" asked Warrick

"My arm hurts" replied Emily "I jumped down from high to Sara"

"Well that was a very brave thing to do" remarked Catherine "Emily do you know what happened"

Emily just nods her head and stares out the window to the house and then fixes her sights on Sara.

"Me go back outside" said Emily "me want to be with Sara"

Emily hopped back out of the car and knelt down beside Grissom and stroked Sara's hair, Sara started to stir and looked into Emily and Grissom's eyes.

"Hey" whispered Sara "Emily you ok"

"Yes Sara" replied Emily "now that you are awake, say hi to Gil"

"Griss" said Sara "is that really you"

"Yes in the flesh" replied Grissom "Sara paramedics are on their way"

"OK" sighed Sara "Emily you ride with me ok"

"Ok" said Emily smiling "You my hero, you saved my life"

Sara just nodded and laid in Grissom's arms, while holding onto Emily's hand.

>> >>

Could this be the start of a perfect family ?


	7. Chapter 7

Sara woke up to find Grissom and Emily asleep on the chair in her room, she thought to herself they both must be uncomfortable but the scene also melted her heart. If anyone came into the room and saw Grissom and Emily together they would think that they were Daddy with Daughter. Emily had long brown hair with piercing brown eyes and when she slept her forehead creased, just like Grissom when he was asleep. Clearing her throat Grissom opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Emily in his arms.

"Hi" whispered Grissom "how you feeling"

"Ok I guess" replied Sara "how long have you too been asleep"

"Oh about 2 hours" replied Grissom "Emily, Sara is awake"

"Umm" replied Emily still half asleep "Sara you ok"

"Yes fine" replied Sara "you want to come here with me"

"Yes" replied Emily "me want a hug"

Emily got up from Grissom's lap and ran over to Sara and laid down next to her and both girls fell back to sleep. Grissom smiled at both girls and walked out of the room to find Catherine and the boys sitting in silence in the waiting room.

"Well fancy meeting you here" said Grissom "never thought it would come to this"

"Are you having a joke with us Griss" asked Greg

"Yes in a way" replied Grissom "anyway Sara was awake but now is asleep again and Emily is with her"

"Aww how sweet" remarked Catherine "oh yes before I forget, a lady from child services came around earlier"

"She was snooping around until Catherine politely told her to go away" grinned Nick

"Child Services, will probably want to take Emily into foster care" remarked Grissom

"Sara won't go for that" said Warrick "Sara and Emily are pretty close"

"I agree" replied Grissom "and there is no way I'm going to let it happen"

"What are you going to do Gil" asked Catherine

"Did this Child Services women leave a card" asked Grissom

Catherine handed Grissom the card and Grissom walked out of reception and outside to make a call, what Grissom didn't realize is that the whole team had followed him out too.

"Yes can I speak to Jane Reynolds" said Grissom "tell her Gil Grissom would like a word with her"

After a few minutes Grissom spoke again

"Ah Miss Reynolds, my friends tell me you were at the hospital earlier today"

_"Yes I was Mr Grissom" replied Jane "and I was rudely spoken to as well"_

"Oh were you" remarked Grissom "as I was saying me and my girlfriend Sara Sidle are willing to take on Emily as our own"

_"Are you and Miss Sidle planning on marrying having more children" asked Jane_

"We haven't discussed those things quite yet" replied Grissom

_"Well I have no choice in coming to fetch Emily and putting her into care" remarked Jane_

"Well I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that" shouted Grissom "Emily stays with me and Sara, married or not married"

_"Fine Mr Grissom, we will see you in court" snarled Jane_

"Not if I see you first" snarled Grissom "Goodbye Miss Reynolds have a pleasant day"

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Grissom turned around to find the whole team looking at him, Catherine was smiling from ear to another while the boys stood very quiet, as if they had seen a ghost.

"Warrick are you catching flies" asked Grissom "if so can I take the samples for my collection"

"Umm, yeah ok" answered Warrick

"Warrick man your'e so clueless" remarked Nick "the boss man was having a joke"

"Griss having a joke" shuttered Greg "I thought I'd never see the day that happened"

"Greg" exclaimed Catherine "do you want Dumpster diving or Decomp's for the rest of your days"

"Umm no" replied Greg "sorry boss man"

"You are forgiven" replied Grissom "now if you excuse me I'm going to explain this to Sara, umm wish me luck"

"Good luck" shouted Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg after Grissom

"You will need it" remarked Greg

"Greg I heard that" said Grissom grinning and shaking his head

"Dam it" shouted Greg "how the hell did he hear that"

"Because your shouting it outside and the wind is carrying it towards me" replied Grissom "now go home and get some rest"

Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Greg all waited until Grissom was out of sight and made their way back into the hospital, Greg sat back down and started moaning.

"Stupid wind, has to spoil everything" moaned Greg "why does it have to always spoil things"

"Greg how old are you man" asked Warrick chuckling to himself

"33 why" asked Greg

"Well act your age" snapped Catherine "honestly"

"Yes mom" replied Greg saluting Catherine and grinning, until Catherine looked at him and glared at him.

"Whoa Cat" exclaimed Warrick "calm down"

"I am calm" replied Catherine through clenched teeth "see I'm so calm I could pet a cute kitten"

Suddenly there was a snap, Catherine looked down at her hand and found a part of the chair in her hand. Catherine was so angry at Greg she had actually broke part of the chair off.

"Umm, this doesn't leave this room" remarked Catherine

"How can it, it's hospital property" replied Greg

"Gregory Xavier Sanders" shouted Catherine "be thankful this wasn't your neck"

"Sorry" said Greg "I know when I'm in trouble when people say my first name"

"Catherine, how did you know Greg's full name" asked Nick

"I do read" exclaimed Catherine "remember I was a supervisor at one stage and being a supervisor you can read your subordinates files"

"Ok, thanks for clearing that up" replied Nick "good luck there Warrick"

"I heard that" shouted Catherine "now shut up the lot of you"

"Yes mam" replied the boys

"Men" groaned Catherine "what did I deserve to do this"

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you had so many children" snarled an old lady "and to me you don't look that old"

"These guys aren't my children" snarled Catherine "they are my work colleagues, so before you jump to conclusions get your facts straight"

"Well I'm sorry" sighed the old lady

"So you should be" snapped Catherine "next time you wont be so lucky"

"Catherine be quiet" exclaimed Warrick

"Are you threatening me" snarled the old lady "because if you are bring it on, blonde"

"Oh no you didn't" snapped Catherine "just because your an frail old lady doesn't make me not want to kick your ass"

The old lady stood up turned around looked over her shoulder pointed to her ass and then looked at Catherine.

"Well here's my ass, feel free to kick it" shouted the old lady

Catherine was about to walk over and smack the old lady when a nurse came in and spoke to the lady.

"Mrs Grotbag, leave other people alone" exclaimed the nurse

"Ha ha Mrs Grotbag" giggled Greg "classic"

"Would you like my walking stick up your ass" snarled Mrs Grotbag "and I don't mean straight up"

"Ok Mrs Grotbag" sighed the nurse "time for your medication"

The nurse helped Mrs Grotbag out of the room and then came back in a apologized to Catherine and the boys and then disappeared again.

Ok review please


	9. Chapter 9

"Whoa Cath where the hell did that come from" asked Warrick

"I don't quite know" replied Catherine "I've not been myself recently"

"Oh my god Catherine, are you pregnant" asked Nick

"No" snapped Catherine _well I don't think I am, I'm too old for that now Lindsay is 15. Yes I'm too old._ "No I can assure you Nicky I'm not pregnant"

Warrick silently sighed inside, while Catherine did figures in her head. Both Nick and Greg looked at each other and smiled and the whole gang sat back down in the waiting area.

Meanwhile Grissom was stood at Sara's door watching Sara comb Emily's long brown locks and putting it into pigtails. Grissom mentally sighed and walked further into the room.

"Hi Sara" remarked Grissom "hi Emily"

"Hi do I call you Daddy" asked Emily "I call Sara mommy"

"You may call me whatever you wish my dear" grinned Grissom "Emily could I have a private word with Sara for a minute"

"Ok" giggled Emily "adult time"

"Something like that Emily" grinned Grissom "can you remember my friend Catherine"

"Yes she pretty lady, just like mommy" giggled Emily

"Ok" sighed Grissom "go find pretty lady in waiting area, who should have gone home but didn't"

"How did you know they were still here Gil" asked Sara

"Greg did or said something and well Catherine being Catherine told him off" grinned Grissom

"Typical Greg always putting his foot in it" giggled Sara "Emily Gil will come get you when we have finished 'Adult time', I'll see you soon"

"Ok" exclaimed Emily "me love you"

"I love you too sweetie" answered Sara

Emily skipped out of the room and down the corridor to Catherine and the boys, Grissom looked at Sara but stayed away from the bed so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Sara, Child services were here" said Grissom

"Oh and what did they want" asked Sara

"Emily" was Grissom only reply

"There is no way I'll let that happen" snapped Sara "Gil I can't let her go in the system shes 3 yrs old she wouldn't survive in there"

"I know" replied Grissom "that's why we are going to court to fight for Emily"

"Say that again" said Sara "I didn't quite catch that"

"I said we are going to court to get custody of Emily" replied Grissom "I've seen the way you are with her Sara and it melts my heart, it makes me think how well you would be with our own children"

"Children" exclaimed Sara "we never talked about children, it just wasn't something we wanted"

"Well things change" replied Grissom "no that's a lie, I've changed I've only known Emily a few hours and I adore her, come on admit it Sara you adore her too"

"I never thought I would become a mother or wanted to be" answered Sara "but being with Emily and holding her in my arms it just seems right"

"So we are doing this" asked Grissom

"We are doing this" replied Sara "Gil Grissom I love you"

"I know" replied Grissom "and I love you to, umm one thing I forgot to mention Jane Reynolds asked if we were married"

"Well no" replied Sara "what difference does that make"

"It could make all the difference Sara" replied Grissom "look they could use it against us"

"They wouldn't, would they" asked Sara

"Maybe, I just don't know honey" sighed Grissom

"So what are our options" asked Sara

"Marry me" answered Grissom

"What" exclaimed Sara

"I've been thinking about it for a long while" replied Grissom "come on Sara we love each other, the whole team and lab know it, so why not the rest of the world"

"It's so sudden" replied Sara "umm"

Lol cliffhanger hahaha


	10. Chapter 10

Emily skipped down the corridor to find Greg and Nick smiling and Catherine and Warrick looking worried, Emily ran over to Catherine and held out her arms.

"Pick me up" asked Emily "please"

"Sorry Emily honey I was miles away" replied Catherine "come here"

"I like your hugs, there like mommy's" remarked Emily

"Aww sweetie I'm sorry" replied Catherine "it's not nice losing your mommy"

"I know" replied Emily "but me got a new mommy"

"Who Emily" asked Greg "umm I'm Greg by the way"

"Hi Greg" grinned Emily "Sara, I want her to be new mommy"

"Hi I'm Nick, nice to meet you Emily" said Nick

"You sound funny" remarked Emily "you got cold"

"No honey" grinned Nick laughing and shaking his head "I'm from a place called Texas, have you been there"

"No" replied Emily "will mommy and daddy take me"

"If you ask them" said Warrick

"Your the tall guy" giggled Emily "your cute"

"Why thank you" replied Warrick slightly shocked

"It's not everyday you get chatted up by a 3 yr old Warrick" grinned Greg

"Leave him alone" exclaimed Emily "be nice to my new Uncky, umm what your name"

"Warrick sweetie" replied Warrick "here I'll introduce you again, to my right is Catherine to my left is Greg and in front of me is Nick"

"Ok" replied Emily "Uncky W do you think mommy and daddy have had enough Adult time"

"Umm give them a few more minutes" said Catherine trying not to laugh "are you hungry Emily"

"Yes Ainty C" replied Emily "me hungry"

"Ok honey" replied Catherine "Greg, Nick you stay here me, Emily and Warrick will go and get food and coffee"

"Yes coffee" exclaimed Greg "I love you Catherine"

"Watch it Sanders" barked Warrick

"Uncky W, do you like Ainty C" asked Emily

"Umm, Emily that's a very personal question" replied Warrick

"Well we are all waiting Warrick" grinned Nick "come on man, it's so obvious"

"Is it" asked Warrick

"Yes Uncky W" giggled Emily "I maybe 3 but I'm not totally stupid"

Emily grabbed hold of Catherine's hand and walked out of the waiting area leaving a stunned Warrick and laughing Greg and Nick behind.

"Hey Warrick man you best go before you feel the wrath of Catherine Willows" said Nick laughing

"Shut it man" groaned Warrick

Warrick walked out of the room and bumped into Mrs Grotbag who smiled and went and sat in the waiting room, Warrick peaked into the room and couldn't help but laugh when Greg and Nick went pale and looked anywhere but at Mrs Grotbag.

Go on review you know you want to, please!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI, but if I win the lottery (which is highly unlikely) maybe one day I will!

>> >>

"Why hello boys" grinned Mrs Grotbag "my name is Meryl, what do I call you fine gentlemen"

"Umm I'm Nick" said Nick who then pointed to Greg "and this is Greg"

"Very nice names" replied Meryl "are you two dating"

"What" exclaimed Greg "of all the nerve, ahh first you start on my friend Catherine and now me and Nick"

"I'm sorry dear" replied Meryl "who is Catherine, is she a girlfriend of one of you fine gentlemen"

"No" replied Nick "we believe that Catherine and Warrick are dating"

"Not that they have given us much to go on as yet" sighed Greg "apart from Warrick almost chewing my head of because I said to Catherine that I loved her"

"Aww I'm so sorry Greg my dear" grinned Meryl "so what brings you here"

"Our friend Sara was hurt" explained Nick "and we being a close knit family as we are stayed for moral support"

"Not that she needs it mind you" remarked Greg "she has our boss Gil Grissom for all the comfort she needs, oh great mental picture"

"Oh dear my poor child" chuckled Meryl "my niece would love to go out with you, both of you as a matter of fact not at the same time of course"

"Understandable" replied Nick "is your niece coming to get you"

"Yes Nick my boy" replied Meryl "she should be very shortly"

>> >>

30 minutes later and Catherine, Warrick, Grissom and Emily were sat in the waiting area along with Meryl Grotbag.

"My dear child you look pale" remarked Meryl to Catherine "are you eating"

"Yes" replied Catherine unsure as of why Meryl was being so nice to people "thank you for asking"

"That's ok" replied Meryl "but please do go to a doctor"

"I'll keep it in mind" replied Catherine

"Oh wait a minute we are sat in a hospital" grinned Meryl "give me a minute and I'll go fetch my Doctor, oh my body isn't what it used to be my dears"

Greg tried to control his laughter, but failed choking on his coffee which in turn got him a slap on the back from Grissom and a death glare from Catherine, when Meryl was out of earshot Catherine started to mumble and complain.

"That interfering old witch" snapped Catherine "she couldn't leave me well alone, stupid women"

"Ainty C" gasped Emily "be nice"

"Fine" groaned Catherine "what's taking her so long"

"I'm here my dear" announced Meryl "her Doctor Tanner this is the poor girl I was telling you about"

"Thank you Mrs Grotbag" sighed Doctor Tanner "umm would you care to follow me"

"No" whispered Catherine "of course I would"

Catherine walked out of the room with a fake smile on her face and followed Doctor Tanner to her office.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok I hope this next chapter makes you smile, because it sure made me smile. If not ok then and have a nice day LOL (only kidding). Oh and another thing the ages may not be quite right but this is Fan Fiction after all.

>> >>

Catherine walked back into the room and looked at Mrs Grotbag and then at Warrick before she broke down in tears.

"Jesus Cat, what's wrong" asked Warrick "what did the Doctor say"

"I don't want to talk about it" sobbed Catherine "Gil can I go and see Sara please"

"Sure" replied Grissom

"Can I go to Ainty C" asked Emily

"Sure thing kiddo" replied Catherine "come here sweetie, I'll carry you"

>> >>

Emily ran over to Catherine and wrapped her tiny arms around Catherine's neck. Catherine walked out of the waiting area and into Sara's room.

"Mommy, Ainty C upset" said Emily "need cheering up"

"Cath what's wrong" asked Sara "what's happened you and Warrick fell out"

"I knew it, I knew you two were together" beamed Emily "umm sorry Adult time"

"Yes it's Adult time sweetie" sighed Sara "but you can help me cheer up Catherine for me, would you like that"

"Uh huh" replied Emily "love you Ainty C"

"Thanks" sobbed Catherine "oh god what am I going to do"

"That all depends on what the problem is" remarked Sara "oh and before I forget would you like to be my maid of honour"

"Gil proposed" asked Catherine in-between sniffles "wow didn't see that one coming"

"Mommy I need to pee" said Emily "sorry"

"It's ok Emily sweetie" replied Catherine "here you want me to undo your buckles"

"Yes please" answered Emily "they are a bit fiddly"

"Well next time I'll bring you some different pants then" grinned Catherine "there you go"

"Thanks" replied Emily giving Catherine a hug and kiss and running to use the adjoining bathroom

"Sara you have to win custody of Emily" said Catherine starting to cry again

"Cath will you please tell me what the hell is going on" Sara said trying not to raise her voice

"Oh I don't know how it happened" sobbed Catherine "it shouldn't have happened but it did"

"For heavens sake Cath, stop talking in riddles and tell me what is going on" demanded Sara

"I'm...I'm god Sara I can't even say it" sobbed Catherine

"Your pregnant aren't you" asked Sara "and Warrick's the father"

Catherine just nodded her head and sobs even harder, Sara sits up in bed and pulls Catherine into a hug.

"Look Cath I know we haven't been the best of friends" sighed Sara "but you really need to talk to Warrick"

"I know" sobbed Catherine "it's just I'm shocked, I'm not as young as I used to be"

"Yeah and your point is" asked Sara "look I'm 36 and Gil is 41 and we have just talked about marriage and children, your'e not that much older than me Cath"

"Sara I'm 41 years of age" remarked Catherine "I thought my time had passed for all this stuff"

"Well obviously not" replied Sara "come on Warrick is great with Lindsay and he will be for this baby too"

"Thanks Sara" replied Catherine "sorry about your shirt"

"It's ok" grinned Sara "I was getting fed up of that one anyway"

"Mommy" came Emily's voice from the bathroom "I need help"

"Mommy can't come to you right now" replied Catherine "can I help"

"Umm" came Emily's reply "ok Ainty C, I fell in"

"Fell in" questioned Sara "what you fall into Emily"

"Umm the toilet" replied Emily "I was only trying to wash my hands"

Sara quietly giggled to herself and watched as Catherine lifted Emily out of the toilet and place her on the floor.

"Umm I go and see if they have any children's clothes" said Catherine "stay here with your mommy"

"Ok" replied Emily "Ainty C"

"Yes honey" replied Catherine

"Hurry back" said Emily "I'll miss you"

Catherine walked out of the room before her hormones made her weep in front of Emily, Catherine was determined to help Sara and Gil win the battle for custody over Emily after all the sweet girl deserved a good home and Catherine knew that's just what she would get with Sara and Gil.

>> >>

Catherine walked down from Sara's room and went to main reception, she looked into the waitng room to find Greg talking to a blond girl and Warrick talking with Grissom.

"I'll tell Warrick later" said Catherine "hi do you have any clothes for a little girl aged between 3 and 4 please"

"Just let me have a look" replied the Receptionist "ahh yes here we go, has your daughter had an accident"

"No my daughter is 15, going on 100" replied Catherine "it's for my friends little girl"

"Oh I've got a teenage daughter" remarked the Receptionist "same age too, complains she has no friends"

"Well the friends my Daughter Lindsay hangs around with I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them" said Catherine sighing "my name is Catherine"

"My name is Kristen" said Kristen "my daughter is called Robin, should be here soon"

"Oh crap I forgot school gets out now" gasped Catherine "Linds won't know where I am"

"Here use my phone, I won't tell if you don't" winked Kristen

>> >>

Catherine took Kristen up on her offer and rang Lindsay, as soon as Lindsay knew that Sara was hurt she ditched her friends and made her way to Desert Palms. What Lindsay didn't know that walking behind her was Robin and behind Robin was Lindsay's friends.

"Robin" shouted Gracie Jones one of Lindsay's friends "come on Robin no chest we only want to talk"

"Leave me alone" shouted Robin "please"

"Aww look girls Robin spoke" shouted Gracie "hey Linds wait up"

Lindsay turned around to find Robin stop straight in front of her and Gracie run up behind her, Lindsay's so called friends grabbed hold of Robin and started to beat her up.

"Look she can't even defend herself" squealed Gracie "come on Linds join in"

"Gracie back away from Robin" shouted Lindsay "do it now"

Gracie and the rest of the gang stepped away from Robin and watched horrified when Lindsay picked up Robin off the floor and sent her on the way. Lindsay turned back around to her ex- friends and glared at them.

"What the hell do you think your doing" screamed Lindsay "why did you pick on Robin, what she done to you Gracie"

"Why should I have a reason" grinned Gracie "apart from it being fun"

"You are sick girl, with a sick mind" shouted Lindsay "go home Gracie"

"Who died and made you the boss of me" snapped Gracie "you have no right to talk to me like that"

"Go home Gracie" shouted Lindsay "before you regret it"

"Don't tell me what to do" shouted Gracie "I tell you what to do"

"Not anymore Gracie" shouted Lindsay "look the amount of times I've been in trouble because of you, I've lost count"

"Being a mommy's girl are you" sneered Gracie "yeah follow your stripper tart of a mommy"

Lindsay was about to punch Gracie when she felt her arm being held, by no other than Robin. Robin looked at Gracie and then at Lindsay.

"Look Lindsay she's not worth it" pleaded Robin "come with me I'm meeting my mom at work"

"What your mommy a stripper too" sneered Gracie "wait till school hears about this"

"Gracie back away now" shouted Robin "if you really must know, my mom is a Receptionist at Desert Palm and I know that Lindsay's mom is a CSI in the best darn lab in the country and unless you want that so called pretty face of yours in one piece go now"

"This isn't over Lindsay" snarled Gracie picking up her bag and walking away with the rest of the girls following

"Thanks Robin" grinned Lindsay "you saved me from getting a right earful of my mom later"

"No problem" smiled Robin "I should be the one thanking you, did you say you were heading to Desert Palms"

"Yeah my mom is there" replied Lindsay

"I hope she is ok" gasped Robin "I really do"

"Thanks" grinned Lindsay "look I know we kind of got of on the wrong foot, but would you like to be friends"

"I would love to" exclaimed Robin "sorry I didn't mean to shout your just my one and only friend"

"That will soon change" grinned Lindsay "especially when my mom and all her friends meet you, you become part of the CSI family"

"Wow really" asked Robin "I want to be a CSI, maybe your mom can give me a few pointers"

"You don't want to ask my mom" replied Lindsay "you have to ask Sara, she's the best darn CSI in Las Vegas, umm don't tell my mom I said that"

"So who you going to see" asked Robin

"Sara" replied Lindsay "but she will be ok, she's as tuff as nails is Sara"

"I look forward to meeting her" replied Robin

>> >>

Both Robin and Lindsay walked the rest of the way to Desert Palms arm in arm, meanwhile at the hospital Emily was now changed into a summer dress and chasing Nick around the waiting area. Greg was happy because he got Mrs Grotbag nieces number. Catherine was outside with Warrick pacing the floor.

"Cat will you stop pacing and tell me what the Doctor said" asked Warrick

"Well I'm umm darn it, why is this so hard" groaned Catherine

"Cat honey you are starting to scare me now" said Warrick "please tell me what's wrong"

"I'm pregnant" came Catherine's quick reply

"Pregnant" exclaimed Warrick "well I didn't see that one coming"

"Your not angry" asked Catherine

"Why would I be angry" asked Warrick "actually don't answer that, Jesus Cath I love you I love Lindsay I want to be there for the both of you, well technically three of you now"

Lindsay walked around the corner still arm in arm with Robin and noticed her mom and Warrick outside, pulling Robin along she stopped just before she crashed into Warrick.

"Hey Rick, how's it going" asked Lindsay "mom Rick I would like to introduce you to Robin my new best friend"

"Hi Robin honey" said Catherine "what happened to Gracie"

"She was violent to Robin until I stepped in" replied Lindsay "I was going to punch Gracie until Robin here stopped me"

"Is this true" asked Warrick

"Yes sir" replied Robin shyly

"Robin you may call me Warrick or Rick" said Warrick smiling

"Ok" replied Robin "Linds I'll see you soon got to go tell my mom I'm here"

"Ok Robster" replied Lindsay "hey when your done come find me"

Robin skipped away clearly happy, Lindsay turned around to face her mom and Warrick and noticed that she had interrupted a private moment

"Umm sorry guys" said Lindsay "didn't mean to disturb your chat"

"Not a problem Linds" replied Warrick "umm this actually concerns you"

"Ok, did I forget to take the trash out again" groaned Lindsay "look I'm sorry I forgot it's just with school and"

"Lindsay calm down" giggled Catherine "you aren't in trouble, you are going to get a brother or sister in 6 months time"

"Holy crap" exclaimed Lindsay "umm sorry, oh wow mom congratulations Rick"

"So your ok with this" asked Warrick

"Ok with it" replied Lindsay "all I can say and excuse my language it's about bloody time, oh I also need to collect my $30 from Greg god that guy can't bet"

Lindsay skipped into the building and went straight up to Greg, meanwhile outside Catherine stared into space when Warrick chuckled to himself.

"Well that went better than expected" chuckled Warrick "umm Cath you ok"

"Yeah fine" replied Catherine "your a bad influence on Lindsay"

"Why" asked Warrick

"Because she learnt how to be sly and bet on things from you" said Catherine "but as long as she doesn't start going to casinos and wasting all her allowance your off the hook"

"Well thank god for that" grinned Warrick "come her my fair lady, we must return to our friends and the lovely waiting area"

Catherine grabbed hold of Warrick's arm and followed him into the hospital and walked into the room to find Emily, Lindsay and even Robin tickling Nick on the floor.

Please review and I believe that is my longest chapter ever.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok you can get off me now" grinned Nick "besides Nicky needs to use the little boys room"

"Yeah little is what I would call it" remarked Greg

Everyone stopped what they were doing, the silence in the room was eery and Warrick was sure in saw a little bit a tumble weed float past the room. Greg looked around the room and realized what he had said.

"Umm oh god umm" shuttered Greg "what I meant was, we share a locker room at work and well Nick doesn't know the meaning of a towel"

"Greggo my man, why are you looking anyway" asked Warrick "you are starting to worry me man"

"I concur with Greg" said Catherine "I'm buying Nick some towels for Christmas this year, he's done it to me too"

"Umm and me" remarked Grissom

"So basically everyone has seen it" remarked Nick

"No not me" replied Warrick "and I don't want to either man, cover up next time"

"Don't worry man I will" replied Nick "wait did Greg insult my manhood"

"Well the great Nick Stokes finally catches on" said Lindsay "it took you a whole 5 minutes to figure it out"

"It's a wonder he's still an CSI" grinned Greg "I feel sorry for you boss man"

"Hey" exclaimed Nick "drop it ok, now if you excuse me"

Nick walked out the room and everyone looked at each other and burst into fits of laughter, that was until Miss Reynolds appeared at the door intent in causing distress to Emily.

"I've come for Emily Grant" said Miss Reynolds harshly

"Well you can't have her" shouted Catherine "Gil told you that over the phone, what's the matter you gone deaf"

"Well has Miss Willows so calmly put it" said Grissom sarcastically "you can't have her, she wants to stay with me and my girlfriend oh no wait fiance Sara"

"You can't make that decision Mr Grissom" responded Miss Reynolds "Emily Grant comes with me"

"No" screamed Emily "me stay with Sara and beard man"

"Beard man" whispered Greg to Lindsay

"Yeah Uncle Gil wears a bread, so bread man" replied Lindsay also whispering "get with it Greg"

"See there you go Miss Reynolds" said Grissom "Emily wants to stay with us, so theres the door don't let it hit you on the ass on the way out"

Miss Reynolds turned around and stormed out of the room leaving several shocked faces and a smiling Grissom holding Emily's tiny hand.

Ok review please


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys and gals.

I apologise if you thought this was a update, I'm afraid to tell that it is not!

I'm currently going through a bad time, several things have occurred within my family in such a short space of time and I'm afraid my stories have been neglected, even those that I was going to update, which were so long without updates I had to re read them to catch up with what was happening.

I'm afraid to say that I lost my brother and his wife currently three weeks ago, they left behind seven kids their oldest being seventeen and their youngest being born three months early. I'm currently looking after the three youngest which includes baby Summer along with my massive brood.

I do have one request of my fellows readers and reviewers and most importantly my friends, please don't be upset; although that maybe hard I know, but please if any of you have any ideas for my stories and I do mean any ideas, then please make a note, email me or even if you want to make a start then it would be greatly appreciated.

Lots of love Kayla Louise xxx


End file.
